elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Become Ethereal
(Spell) (FEIM) (ZII) (GRON) |Sound = Becomeethereal.ogg }} Become Ethereal is a dragon shout in . Effects This shout makes the Dragonborn spectral in appearance and will make them invulnerable to all damage for the duration of the effect; 8/13/18 seconds. In addition, stamina will not be depleted while this shout is active (but will not replenish while running). However, any damaging attacks performed while the shout is active will immediately end the effect. Casting any spells will also end the effect. Shouting additional words increases the duration and cooldown of the effect. A word of the shout can be meditated on with Paarthurnax to increase health regeneration while using the shout. Advantages *Quickly descend mountains, as all fall damage is completely ignored. *Unlimited sprinting for the duration, as Stamina drain is ignored. *Ignore damage from all traps. Some swinging blade traps may still displace the Dragonborn. *Provide a small window for uninterrupted Magicka regeneration. *Charge various master spells mid-battle without the risk of being interrupted (with the exception of Dragonhide). *Can be used to make enemy mages deplete their Magicka while attacking the Dragonborn. *Can be used to quickly negate massive amounts of damage from dragon breath attacks. *Can draw enemy attacks while healing/supporting a follower. *Fire, Frost and Lightning Cloak spells used before Shouting still damage the enemy while Ethereal. *J'zargo's Flame Cloak Scrolls can be tested while Ethereal to avoid taking damage. *Can be augmented with Ethereal Spirit, increasing health regeneration while Ethereal by 25%. *Can be used to traverse normally dangerous terrains, such as the liquid pools in Apocrypha and the lava in the Aetherium Forge. Disadvantages *Dispelled after a short duration, possibly just before massive damage output. *Unable to interact with objects and people without dispelling. *Cannot attack, use potions/poisons, or cast healing spells without dispelling. *Cannot use other Shouts while Ethereal is active. Word Wall Gallery Become Ethereal.jpg|The player using Become Ethereal. Trivia *The "Azaran the Cruel" mentioned on the third Word Wall is very likely a reference to a necromancer of the same name in Thief II: The Metal Age. *In one of the "tests" of the Pilgrim's Path, there is a chamber in which exposure to the light causes health damage at an alarming rate. The shout does not render the Dragonborn immune to this damage. *If the Dragonborn uses Become Ethereal while it is still active through the use of alteration bonuses, the duration will not be extended. *The Bloodskal Blade's special attack can be used with Ethereal without dispersing the effect of the shout. Bugs *When the Dragonborn unequips the Ebony Mail and uses the shout and re-equips it, the shadow effect then disappears. *Upon jumping into the water while using this shout, the Dragonborn may appear invisible. *While in water the model becomes "broken up" and it ceases to merge, making the lines of all the individual pieces in the model become visible. * The second Word of Power may not register after learning it from another Word Wall at either Ustengrav or Bard's Leap Summit, leaving the shout with only the first word available for use, as the Word Wall will have the hissing and chanting, but the Word will not light up. This can happen after getting a Letter from a Friend suggesting looking for the Word of Power in Ironbind Barrow. **A solution to this is to avoid reading the letter and get the first Word from Ustengrav during "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller," then go after the second Word at Lost Valley Redoubt next, then hit the third and final Word in Ironbind Barrow. By doing it in this order, the second Word will be unlocked properly at Lost Valley Redoubt, so the Word Wall in Ironbind Barrow will work after this. * On very rare occasions, the shout may not even work at all. Appearances * de:Ätherische Gestalt (Schrei) es:Volverse etéreo ru:Бесплотность